On the Run
by LadySongbird16
Summary: The war continues and many witches and wizards are on the run, including Katie Bell. She and her parents are trying to stay safe, but something else is on her mind, Jimmy Osborne. She hasn't seen him in a long time, and she has feelings for him she never formally confessed to him. Will Katie and Jimmy ever see each other again? Rated T. Disclaimer: I own nothing. Enjoy!


**On The Run**

**Hi! Sorry it's been a while since I've written a new one-shot, college sure does like to keep you busy. Anyway, this one-shot is about Katie. As usual special thanks to my coauthor DevilDragon8 for these awesome ideas! Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for any OCs that is mentioned. Enjoy!**

_Katie's POV_

My name is Katie Bell, and I'm a witch, but honestly, in times like these I almost wish I wasn't one. The wizard world is in a terrible war right now, and the Death Eaters, servants to the Dark Lord are looking for anyone who would dare to go against him. My parents and I have been on the run since the early summer. It was too dangerous to stay where we were, and the Death Eaters are looking for people to capture and torture. It's been hard, but so far we've managed to avoid getting caught, it's been so long though I feel like we've been all around Britain and back. I'd rather be doing this with my parents right now than be stuck at Hogwarts though. I can't imagine how bad it is with Snape and the Death Eaters controlling the school right now. I think I heard that Harry, Ron, and Hermione decided not to return. I honestly don't blame them though. I hope they find a way to defeat the Dark Lord.

I really hate not being able to just say Voldemort. I learned not to be afraid to stand against him when I joined Dumbledore's Army in my sixth year at Hogwarts, but now if you even speak that name Death Eaters can track you down just like that.

Speaking of the DA I wonder if they've gotten back together with things in absolute chaos right now. How can that even be possible though? Harry, Ron, and Hermione are gone, and Snape and the Death Eaters are all over the school. Someone at Hogwarts might have figured out a way to do it; I wouldn't be surprised if it was Ginny. She must be a mess with Harry gone.

I can't help but wonder if Samantha and her cousins still at school. Probably not, they were always hanging around with Harry, so I'm sure they're out with him as well, all of them: Samantha, Chelsea, Bethany, Amelia, and…Jimmy.

Jimmy Osborne, how can I ever forget him? I remember when I met him during my fourth year at Hogwarts in the hospital wing. It was after a Quidditch match that didn't go so well. My broom ended up getting struck by lightning and I crashed into one of the walls of the stadium. Samantha and Harry were in the hospital as well because they fell over a thousand feet out of the sky when demontors surrounded them. So Jimmy stayed behind for a while after everyone left to talk with Samantha, and to threaten Percy who was dating their cousin Amelia at the time. Not going to lie that was actually pretty amusing to watch.

He was almost always hanging out with Samantha when the cousins were not all together and/or with Harry. It's more than that though…He was the only one who understood me when no one else could. After I got cursed by that horrible necklace I couldn't remember anything that happened on that horrible day, and no matter how much I told people that they just kept interrogating me, I couldn't take it. Jimmy understood my pain, and offered me sympathy, he didn't keep prodding like the others; he was the only guy besides my father who offered sympathy. For the first time ever I was seeing a different side to the usually nonchalant younger boy. I knew this was rare because the only time he really showed concern was when it had to do with the girls or the Trio. Like I said though, I saw an entirely different side of him that day we talked at the Quidditch pitch, and I really liked it.

We started talking to each other a lot more often, and I guess you could say that something was happening between us. I still wish we had a chance to date though, but it never happened. I still remember all the little moments that we shared though. Like the night Dumbledore died, although it was a sad event for everyone, he came up to me and held my hand, even as we all raised our wands and eliminated the dark mark that surrounded the night sky. For the last few days of the school year we continued to talk, but it wasn't that much, I guess everyone was really still really shaken up by Dumbledore's death.

I missed him once the school year ended though. In fact, I still miss him now. I mean call me crazy to be thinking about this right now when I should be thinking about surviving through this war, but that doesn't mean I can't think about others too. Especially when one of them is someone I admit having feelings for. That's right, I, Katie Bell, have a thing for Jimmy Osborne. He turned out to be a kind and caring guy behind his nonchalant exterior.

Honestly so many questions are just running through my head right now. What is Harry looking for? Jimmy, where are you? Are you okay? Will we ever see each other again? Will this war ever end?

I hate asking myself all these bloody questions, but I can't help it. I just wish I knew the answers to all of them.

I hope I can see you again when this war is over Jimmy. I really miss you, and I still have to tell you how I feel, because even if there was or still is something between us I never told you how I feel. For now I have to keep moving along with my parents and hope that we actually survive. So at least for now, I'm still on the run.


End file.
